Combat skills
Combat skills are split into groups depending what the role is. Governing stats are also included for each group. Chivalry (Mounted) Governing stat - Intelligence Fair against - 1H/Shields, 2H Counters against - Ranged Countered by - Militia Balance - Expensive equipment, limited utility for rough terrain and sieges ;Skills *War horse Handling - Used to train and ride warhorses. Later levels allow you to train higher quality warhorses, such as heavy and spirited. *Chainmail armors - Used to equip and efficiently use chainmail armor. Later levels enable you to wear higher quality chainmail armor. *Mounted fighting mastery - Used to perform advanced techniques on horseback. Later levels unlock abilities, such as faster cavalry attacks and short term dismount immunity. *Lancing - Used to equip and effectively use lances. Later levels enable players to use and higher quality lances, and unlock techniques such as faster lancing and couched lance while blocking. *Heavy horse handling - Used to ride heavy warhorses and perform techniques with them. Later levels unlock techniques, such as having a chance for pikes to break against your warhorse. Militia (Polearms) Governing stat - Willpower Fair against - 2H Counters against - Mounted Countered by - 1H/Shields Balance - Cheap equipment, counter vs mounted ;Skills *Militia service - Used to equip and effectively use militia weaponry, such as pitchforks, staves, pickaxe, etc. Any handheld tool can be used as a militia weapon. Later levels unlock techniques for milita weaponry such as unparriable thrusting attacks and more damaging swing attacks. *Padded armors - Used to equip and effectively use padded armor. Later levels enable you to wear higher quality padded armor. *Spear mastery - Used to equip and effectively use spears. Later levels unlock techniques with the spear, such as the Wall of Pikes. This technique makes you immobile, deals huge damage against horses and will stop horses in all instances. *Unarmed combat - Used to perform unarmed fighting techniques. Later levels increase unarmed damage, and unlock additional techniques. Examples of these techniques are: parrying polearms and disarm. *Poleaxes mastery - Used to equip and effectively use poleaxes. Later levels enable you to equip higher quality poleaxes, and unlock advanced techniques. Examples of these techniques are: Overhead with high chance to dismount and a pounce attack. Footman (1H/Shields) Governing stat - Strength Fair against - Ranged Counters against - Polearms Countered by - 2H ;Skills *Blades mastery - Used to equip and effectively use 1H blades. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *Scale armors - Used to wear and effectively use scale armors. Later levels enable you to wear higher quality scale armors. *Shield mastery - Used to wear and effectively use shields. Later levels enable you to equip higher quality shields, and unlock techniques. Examples of some techniques are: shield bash and blocking during sprint. *Axe & Mace mastery - Used to equip and effectively use 1H axes & maces. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *Piercing mastery - Used to equip and effectively use 1H piercing weapons. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. Berserker (2H) Governing stat - Constitution Fair against - Polearms, Mounted Counters against - 1H/shields Countered by - Ranged ;Skills *2H blades mastery - Used to equip and effectively use 2H blades. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *Plate armors - Used to wear and effectively use plate armors. Later levels enable you to wear higher quality plate armors. *2H axes mastery - Used to equip and effectively use 2H axes. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *2H blunt mastery - Used to equip and effectively use 2H blunt weapons. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *War cries - Used to shout war cries. War cries have buffing and debuffing effects, varying between shouts. Later levels unlock further war cries, an example being “You are mine!”. This shout increases your damage against a target enemy. Marksman (Ranged) Governing stat - Agility Fair against - Polearms Counters against - 2H Countered by - Mounted ;Skills *Throwing weaponry - Used to equip and effectively use throwing weapons. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *Leather armors - Used to wear and effectively use leather armors. Later levels enable you to wear higher quality leather armors. *Crossbows mastery - Used to equip and effectively use crossbows. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *Bows mastery - Used to equip and effectively use bows. Later levels enable you to use higher quality weapons and unlock techniques and combos. *Combat preparation - Used to put down battlefield emplacements. Later levels unlock further emplacements, such as: arrow stands, pavise and pike walls. Secondary skills *Unit and Formation - Used to organize your unit into battle and formation shapes. Later levels unlock additional shapes. *Equipment Maintain - Used to repair damage to your equipment. Later levels enable you to repair a wider variety of equipment, recover ammunition and poison weapons. *Battle Survival - Used to perform triage and mitigate fatal injuries by turning hHP damage into sHP damage. More info on hHP and sHP at Life is Feudal the action MMO RPG No target combat and double bars. Later levels unlock additional triage techniques. *Demolition - Used to man and improve effectiveness with siege equipment. Later levels enable players to man a larger variety of siege equipment. *Drill - Used to administer barracks and train other players in a combat skill of the mentors choice. Mentors cannot raise a student's skill higher than their own. Later levels enable you to teach higher tier skills. Category:Skills Category:Combat